elonvisionck2fandomcom-20200214-history
King Ross Greer I
Ross Greer 'the Dragon' was Emperor of the Green Party from it's creation till August 1180 and before that reigned as King of Galicia from 1138 onward. Ross Greer's reign was marked by the accomplishment of the reconquista of Iberia, formation of the Knights of Calatrava, crusade of Anatolia and conquest of Iceland. Anatolia From the crusade of Anatolia, the de Meiko dynasty grew massively in power as Ross Greer's son, Ross Gayer was appointed by the pope as King of Anatolia. Ross Gayer's son, Logan would become King of Valencia and Anatolia. However, after the death of Ross Gayer, Ross Greer would use the opportunity to press his claim on Anatolia to establish the lands as part of his domain, but half the Kingdom of Anatolia would split, leaving half the lands owned by Ross Greer and the other half in open revolt. Even at the point of Ross Greer's death, King Logan was still trying to resume control of his half of Anatolia. The Dragon Ross Greer forged a bloody legacy and his descendants have became feared and even loathed due to his blood that runs through their veins. His legacy was cemented when he burned Queen Ecgfrida of England alive at a stake. The de Meiko schism After the death of King Camisuckseggs of Galicia and Lusitania, the de Meiko dynasty experienced a schism within its house with Camisuckseggs and Ross Greer's half-brother, Logan who assumed control of the kingdom of Lusitania with the help of the dukes within the Kingdom who looked for greater influence. Ross Greer would come to rectify this betrayal by his half-brother by forcing his half-brother and his descendants into tributes of the Kingdom of Galicia. Grandson Kirill During his life, Ross Greer grew incredibly close with his grandson Kirill as he reminded him of his late brother Camisuckseggs. The similarities between Kirill and Camisuckseggs were numerous, however, most notable to Ross Greer were their dreams of the wondrous land of Iceland and talks of having utopia there. Ross Greer even became so fond of his grandson that he gifted his treasured foreskin of Jesus as a birthday present. Ross Greer dedicated the construction of a statue to commemorate his late brother, even writing in his will to commit all of his last buckets of ducats to his grandson Kirill to achieve this task. Ross Greer's final accomplishment in life was granting the Kingdom of Great Icelandia to his grandson Kirill to hold in memory of his brother. Death After Ross Greer had accomplished his life goal of doing his brother Camisuckseggs proud, he had become content and depressed with life. No longer feeling ambition to fulfil any more greet deeds, Ross Greer attempted to take his own life atop a balcony of the Small Palace of Todd on the 27th of July. However, as the palace was so small and the fall not great enough to kill him instantly, Ross Greer was doomed to live the last month of his life incapable before he died on the 27th of August.